Delilah Phantom
by The Writers Notebook
Summary: Delilah Julia Fenton, Danny's twinsister, has everything she could wish for, except real attention. Yes, she is a proud member of the Elite, but her friends, family, everyone, they always talk about her twinbrothers Alter-Ego. Phantom. This changes when Deli gets mixed up in one of his ghostfights, and gets ghostpowers herself... DashxOC, slight DannyxSam, Rated T. no Slash!
1. Prologue

Hello, My name is Delilah Julia Fenton, people call me Dali, and I live in Amity Park with my parents, Jack and Maddeline Fenton, and by older sister Jazz and twinbrother Danny. Danny and I, we don't have a lot in common, well exept for the looks.

We both have messy black hair, though mine is longer then his, and baby blue eyes, with a suntanned skinn. But while he loves Dumpty Humpty and other Rock music, I just love slow music, and while he wants to go in space when he grows up, I want to stay on earth and become a teacher.

I can go on about our differences for hours, but I guess you guys don't really care, you see, all people care about is his secret alter-ego; Danny Phantom. I don't have an alter-ego, not that I would want one, but there is something I have a problem with though: Everywhere I go, it's Phantom this, Phantom that. And even though I am a proud member of the B-list, not an A-list, but way above everyone else on the social ladder, I hate all the attention Danny gets.

This probably sounds really shallow of me, but what would you expect? My friends, even my two best friend Kwan and Star, are all about Phantom, my parents are all about: We will rip that PHANTOM apart, and my sister keeps a book about PHANTOM.

Even when I'm alone everythings all about Phantom, on tv, on radio, in school, even when I look out of my freakin' window! And it's all about my twinbrother. Even my birthday I have to share with him, and he gets most of the attention, because he was first born. What does this make me? It makes me a girl of the B-list, keeping a secret that's not really hers, and though I get good grades, I know everything will go down the hill after high-school for me.

It's not that I hate Danny though, we get along pretty wel, despite our differences, and when we are at home, we do the most bizarre things together, watching movies and stuff. He's one of my best friends actually, I was the first one after Sam and Tucker that knew about his powers, and he knows that I hate the attention he is getting.

So yeah, I guess that's all there really is to know about my life, for now.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Ghost! I'm gonna catch ya!" My eyes snapped open after what felt like one minute of sleep, and I shot up, looking around for the ghost, of course, there was non, it was just my father over-reacting on something again. I rolled my eyes as I looked on my alarmclock, the red digital letters told me it was only five o'clock, and I sighed, laying down again.

"Psst, Deli?" I sighed, sitting up again, and seeing my twinbrother in his ghostform, he looked hurt, and even though I didn't like his alter-ego, I imideatly shot in my protective sister mode. "Danny? What happened?" I asked, jumping out of bed and pointing him to sit down. "Nothing really, just dad overeacting."

I looked at him with a glare. "Mom held the gun." that made more sence, and I nodded, taking my first aid box from under my bed. "If you would tell them, they wouldn't shoot at you." I said, taking out a bandage and putting it around his arm. "If I would tell them, they would kill me." he said, I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, I'm done." I said, looking at my work with the bandage. I was pretty killed in working with my brothers wounds, he normally came to me when something happened. "Thanks Deli, I owe you one." I grinned. "Danny, You owe me at least ten, now get out of my room so I can sleep." Danny grinned to, and left with a quick: "Goodnight."

I lay down in my bed again, knowing there was no way I was getting anymore sleep again, and listened to the once again silent house, well, except for the snoring of my dad. I also heard Danny was still awake, and talking with someone, probably on the phone. I couldn't hear what he said though, but that didn't matter, I heard him on the phone more often, it was nothing new it happened in the middle of the night.

* * *

I closed my eyes, staring at the scene's that refused to turn into dreams, my eyes opened again after what felt like a century, by the sound of my alarmclock, I put it off and jumped out of bed, not tired at all even with my lack of sleep. I walk over to my closet and put on my usual clothes: A white top, short jeans that didn't even reach my knees and white sneakers. I brushed my hair and put it in a ponytail.

After also having my theeth brushed, I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where a very peppy Jazz, and a very tired Danny where having breakfast. I could see Danny no longer had his bandages, which was probably because of his fast healing. "Morning!" I said happily, Danny groaned something, and Jazz smiled at me. "You look like you slept well." she said. "Oh not at all, I think I have slept one hour in the intire night." I said.

"But it's a sunny day, and I don't like to feel tired at such a sunny day." Danny looked up and glared daggers at me. "What?" I asked, he just rolled his eyes. "Whatever." I said, suddenly, my parents burst into the kitchen. _"There is a ghost right in front of you, you would be stupid if you wouldn't see the ghost." _An electronic voice said.

Of course, there was no ghost to be seen for my parents.

* * *

"Morning!" Star singsong when I sat down next to het during first period, I smiled. "Morning! Any news?" I said, "Well, apparently, Paulina broke up with Dash." Star said, I rolled my eyes. "That's no news, they hook up and break up all the time." I said, Star nodded.

"I know, but this time it's real, Paulina is already dating someone else now." Star said. "I know, I saw her hook up with... him." I didn't like the way she said 'him.' "With who?" I asked, suspicious. Star sighed. "With Kwan. I'm sorry Deli." I couldn't believe it, _my _boyfriend was hooking up with someone else?

He. Was. Death.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Kwan!" I yelled trough the whole cantine, he looked up, fear in his eyes. "You lying cheater!" I walked up to him, and slapped him in the face, before I knew it, Paulina stood before me. "Why are you hitting _my_ boyfriend?!" she said, "Well you little whore." I said. "I'm sorry?" she said, fake insulted.

"You heard me, you're a..." I started, but a voice stopped me. "Deli, just ignore her, she isn't worth it." I looked up, seeing Dash. I sighed. "You're right'." I turned to Kwan. "It's funny, a whore and a cheater." I grinned. "You two deserve each-other." I walked away.

I sat with Dash that pause, we didn't really talk, but it was still nice though. After pause, we had Gym, I had this with Star, and unfortunatly, with Kwan.

"Can I talk to you Deli?" I looked up at Kwan, rolling my eyes. "No." we where on the sportsfield and mrs. Tedslaff wasn't really paying attention to us. "Please... Listen, I'm sorry, I should have told you that I'm in love with Paulina before... but..." I shook my head. "It's okay Kwan, just, leave me for a while." Kwan sighed but nodded.

"Look out!" I got punched to the ground, Kwan ran away, good friend he was! Not. But it was just Danny. Phantom. Great. "Oops, Sorry Deli, didn't mean to punch into you like that." he said, I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." Danny frowned, and got of of me, helping me up. "I guess I have to go back to fighting Skulker." he said. I rolled my eyes.

Danny flew up again, and I just stood there, my mind screamed to leave, but my body wouldn't anwser. People where gone from the field, and I was all alone, except for Danny who was high in the air fighting Skulker. "Who is that girl ghostboy, is it you're girlfriend?" Skulker asked, I almost trew up. "No! That's my sister!" Danny said.

"Really? ah yes, she looks a lot like your human half. Let's see how strong she is." I can not describe the pain that followed, it was like a thousend needles where going trough my body, and I could hear a scream, far away, I wasn't sure if it was me. I guess it was. When the pain finally ended, I fell to the ground, now really screaming in a new pain, it was like my body was ripped in a thousand pieces.

I felt like I was dieing. I hoped I was dieing, because then, this pain would end. There was no-one that would really miss me anyway. Maybe it was better if I died. Somewhere in my screaming, I maneged to stand up, holding myself up against a three and finally stopping the screaming, the pain wasn't gone though, and I was breathing havily. I looked up at the sky, that looked brighter then ever, and I noticed something, I wasn't at the sportsfield anymore.

I screamed once more, falling to the ground again, and sat there on my knees, my arms around my waist like I had to hold my body together, I was afraid that if I didn't, I would break into tiny little pieces. I was sure this was what dieing felt like. I looked around, seeing that I was indeed not at the sportsfiel anymore.

I was in a small little field, and the pain was gone, or at least pushed to the background of my mind, dragging my struggles, sorrow and lonelines with it. I stood up, and realized I wasn't walking, I was flying, I screamed. "Don't worry child." a voice said. I looked up, there was a man, he was covered in shadows, but not like he stood in the shadows, like he _was _a shadow.

"Your time isn't here yet. No you must wake up."

* * *

"Wake up, Wake up wake up wake up!" I let my eyes open up, holding back a scream, green eyes where foating above me, and I realized it must be Danny, but to make sure, I asked: "Danny?" It came out as a whisper, and his eyes floated to my face. "Oh god, thank you so much." Danny whispered, it was the first time I actually saw him praying.

"What happened?" I asked, I sat up, pushing the pain to a far corner of my mind as I did, Danny sighed. "Skulker... he... I though he killed you... Deli I'm so... so sorry, this is all my fould." I shook my head. "It's not." I stood up shakingly, the pain started to dissapear, but I still had to hold back a scream, and even though school wasn't over yet I said: "J...Just take me home." I was crieing now.

Danny took my hand, and flew us up into the sky, flying home and phasing into my room. "Again, I'm so... so sorry." I shook my head. "Nothing to be sorry for, I just need some sleep and then I'll be fine." I don't know why I told him that, because something inside me told me things weren't going to be fine at all. That field...

I sat down on my bed. That field had felt so real, even more real then anything felt right at this moment. I pushed the thoughts away, that was just the pain talking, it had to be just the pain talking. "Go back to school, tell everyone I had to trow up and went home after that or something." I mumbled, danny nodded, looking at me intently. "What?" I snapped, before sighing. Now THAT was the pain talking.

"It's just, after you fell unconsious I begged you to wake up, and when you did... your eyes just..." Danny sighed and shook his head. "Nevermind, sleep well." he turned intangible and waved at me, before also turning invisible and flieing trough the roof, I know why he turned invisible, it would be a little weird if people saw him come out of this house.

I lay down and quickly fell asleep, each dream was about that dark shadow, and even while sleeping, I couldn't stop wondering what had happened. One dream was disturbing though. I mean, why would I kiss Dash?


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When I woke up there was no pain, only a fainth cold, I looked around my room, seeing if I had left a window open, but I didn't. I frowned, how was it cold then? I stepped out of bed, shivering as I did, suddenly, a blue mist came out of my mouth. It must really be cold in here...

When I walked out of my bedroom, I littarily bumped into Danny, that wasn't really much of a nice thing. "Deli! You're awake! I was just going to check on you!" he said, he looked like he had just seen a ghost. "Yeah, it's cold here though, how long have I been asleep?" I asked. "Three days."

I looked at him with big eyes, "Three days? I wasn't hurt that bad was I? I don't feel anything now, except for the fact that it's so Damn cold." Danny frowned. "It's not cold here, heck I believe it's even 21 degrees, not that I feel anything of it, I'm always cold, got used to it though." And of course it was about him again. "Yeah, whatever." I wanted to walk past him, but he grabbed my wrist.

He wasn't colder then I was, he should be cold, his touch was always cold, so his temprature should have gone higher, or mine should have gone lower. Of course! The mist, the cold, now the tempreture, and didn't Danny say something about my eyes?... No! I couldn't think like this! It couldn't be true! I didn't go into a portal, there was no way I...

I looked down at my feet, there still was a change, we didn't know how halfa's where created. What if I really changed into a halfa... I opened my mouth to speak my thought to Danny, but closed it again, I wasn't sure yet, I couldn't tell him. Maybe I couldn't even tell him if I did now for sure. He would think it was his fold anyway. For the first time, I felt how Danny must feel with our parents.

* * *

"That's rough Deli, but why are you calling _me_ of all persons for help? I'm Danny's friend, not yours, we don't even like each-other." Sam said, we sat in the Cantine togheter, and I still wasn't sure if I was a halfa or not, when Danny first got his powers, he had to deal with tings like turning Intangible when he didn't want to and stuff, that didn't happen to me.

But whenever Danny or another ghost was around, I would have blue mist out of my mouth, and I still felt cold, though Danny was right, you did get used to it. "I kinda have nowhere else to go, please Sam, I can't tell Danny, or Star, and really not Kwan, I would go to Jazz, but she is to buzzy getting into Harvard, and mom and dad... well... you know." I sighed. "But I need someone to tell me the basics, I mean, I know of Danny's powers, but somehow, mine, if I even have them, are different." I don't know why I wanted to get help from Sam, she seemed like the only person I could really go to, we had been friends, once.

"You know what I think?" Sam said, "I think you are just jalous of Danny, I think you are desperate for attention and that you are making this all up." Great. Sam wasn't such a good idea. "I promise, I'm not making this up! whenever a ghost is around, I get this blue mist out of my mouth and..." As if on clue, a blue mist escaped my mouth before Danny in his Phantom form crashed into our lunch table. He seemed confused by us sitting together, but just waved and flew up again.

"Okay, I saw that one." Sam sighed, "Look, I get what you mean, but how would you have gotten this powers anyway?" Sam asked, I groaned, feeling frustrated. "I don't know!" I felt a shiver go trough my body, and suddenly lay on the ground. "Okay, now I surely believe you. you just went intangible, and fell trough the table, you know that?" Sam said. So, okay, maybe my powers where a lot like Danny's after all.

"What am I going to do now?" I asked, standing up and sitting down on a chair by the table again (which wasn't broken even after Danny crashed into it). "I don't know, you should ask Danny." Sam said. I desperatly shook my head. "I can't. He would feel like it's his fold and I can't let him feel like that." I sighed. "What do I do?!" I was tapped on my shoulder, and turned around, expecting Kwan, I snapped. "What?!"

"Whoa, sorry." Dash said, backing away, he clearly didn't really care I was talking to Sam, the 'gothfreak', but he also didn't talk to her. "No, no, I'm sorry, I shouldn't snap like that, I'm just tired." I said, looking at Sam with a beg for help, not with Dash, but with my powers, she sighed. "So Deli, I was going to visit Danny this evening at your place, will I see you to?" I caught the message. "Yeah." I said. Sam stood up and Left, Dash quickly sat down.

"You weren't on school for a while, where you sick?" he asked. No, I was unconsious because of Skulker, and I'm a halfa now, just like my brother. "Yeah, Kinda." I mumbled. "What did you have?" Ectoplasm' "Just a fever." I said, at that point, the bell rang. "You have history last hour to right?" I asked, Dash nodded. "Okay! see ya in History!"

I quickly left, hoping I wouldn't go intengible again.

* * *

At six o'clock, the bell rang, Danny went to open it, and was suprised that Sam was here for me, and not for him, but he just told Sam I where upstairs and went back to whatever he was doing. Sam walked into my room and jumped onto my bed, and it kinda felt like we where still younger, and not in Highschool, before I got into the Elite.

"Listen, I'm not a halfa, I can't teach you anything, all I can do is support you." Sam said, "In what?" I asked. "I don't know, do you want to help people?" I shrugged. "Hurt people?" she asked slowly, I froze. "No!" Sam sighed. "Okay, I still think you need to tell Danny though." I sighed again. "I can't." Sam groaned in frustration. "Why not?! He's your twin, he told you!" I froze.

"What does us being twins have to do with me telling him?" I slowly asked. "Well, I don't know, I guess that, untill Highschool, I always saw you two as one... or at least like a force against all others." I closed my eyes, keeping my anger in. "Get out." I said. "What?" she sounded like she didn't really understand what I said. "Get. out." I said once again, opening my eyes, feeling they where a lot colder then first.

"Fine fine, I'll go." she jumped up like she was afraid of me, and littarily ran out of my room, frowned, my eyes warmed up again. What just happened?... And then I had a flashback, of Danny angry, his eyes flashing green. Did that happen to me? I closed my eyes once again, thinking things trough. Sam was right about one thing: What was I going to do? Doing nothing would be a complete waist of my powers, so was I going to help people?

I sighed and opened my eyes again, standing up, and sitting down again uneasy, the door slowly opened again. "Deli?" Great, now Jazz was getting mixed up in this too. "What is it?" I asked, feeling tired. "Why was Sam leaving so suddenly?" I broke down, crieing. Jazz said nothing, just sat down next to me and put her arm around me, conforting me like she used to when I was younger.

Maybe I **could** tell someone...


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning I woke up on my bed, still dressed up from last night, it was Saturday, and normally I would sit Saturday out in my PJ's, but today, I quickly changed into fresh clothes. I hadn't told Jazz, I did want to, but the idea had quickly left my mind again, if I told her, she might figure out Danny's powers too, and it wasn't just my decision.

I ran downstairs, only grabbing one apple from the fruit basket, and smiling at a very tired looking Danny before smashing the door close behind me, and running at Sam's house, I felt like I was little again, but this wasn't just a can we play visit. This was an I'm sorry visit.

I rang the bell of her house, her grandmother opened the door, she just looked at me, curious. "Is Sam here?" I asked, out of breath from my running, the old woman just shrugged. "Why are you here?" she asked, I expected some kind of question like that, I hadn't been over to Sam's house since I was eleven.

"I really, really, REALLY need to see Sam." I said, the old woman just sighed. "I will look if she is awake." the door closed on me, only to open up five minutes later, revealing a really pissed Sam. "What the hell?" she asked me. "Sam I'm sorry." I burst out. "For EVERYTHING." I looked at my feet. "I was being a jerk, leaving you with the 'losers'" I made the " with my hands in the air. "And hanging out with the Elite. And I'm also sorry about yesterday, I shouldn't have send you away like that while you were just trying to help. I'm really, really sorry."

Sam stared at me. "You mean it?" she asked. "About the being a jerk part I mean?" I nodded, looking at her hopefully. "Please. Forgive me, be my friend again, I know it might not be as it used to be anymore, but at least stop hating me." Sam stared at me for a while, before opening the door further. "Want to come in?" she asked. I smiled, revealed she forgave me, and walked in.

"Sam, I'm really..." I started to say again but she grinned. "Stop saying sorry, you're forgiven, okay?" I slowly nodded, looking at my feet in shame, "Now, I need to say sorry too, I compared you to your brother way to easy, I don't like it when people compare me to my mom either." Sam said, I looked up. "I still shouldn't have snapped at you like that." I said.

"Okay, now that we both forgave each-other, we should talk about your Phantom Part." Sam said, I wanted to open my mouth to say something like: "I'm not telling Danny." but I changed my mind, I wasn't going to be shallow anymore, today wasn't going to be about me. "No, we are going to catch up time, we can talk about ghosts later." I said, Sam looked at me with a frown, but then smiled. "Okay, catch-up time. Wanna go to the libary?" I thought this over.

"Okay." I slowly said. "On one condition." she gave me a questioning look. "What has been going on between you and Danny lately?"

* * *

Sam and I entered my house laughing, it had turned out to be a sale of old books in the libary, and we had both bought a book, hers was called: Pandora. Mine was called: Master of Time, Mistress of Hearts. It where both books about legends and history's, but while hers was more about the facts, mine was a real story.

"You saw that man's face when I said I wanted to buy that book? Hillarious." Sam said, laughing. "I don't think he gets teenagers that actually buy stuff you can learn something from that often." I said, Sam smiled. "No, I think the only teenagers he really gets are people like the Elite and..." Sam shut her mouth. "I didn't mean..." I shook my head.

"It's okay Sam, I know what you meant, but things are going to change now." as if on clue, my cellphone went of, I picked it up. _"Deli? I though we where going to the mall today?" _Star asked, Crap. "Yeah, right, I completely forgot, you see, the thing is I was catching up time with somebody else." I looked at Sam.

If I was going to hang out with her, she wasn't going to be a secret. _"With who?"_ Star asked me. I breathed deaply. "With Sam actually." I mumbled, Sam raised her eyebrow, like she was impressed for me actually saying it to one of the _Elite, _who hated her. _"Sam? As in Sam Menson? That Geek of a Gothfreak?"_ Star said.

"She's not a freak, she's my friend." I defended. _"Oh _really_?"_ Star asked, sarcasm' in her voice. _"Then what am I?"_ was she really going to let me choose? "Well, if you are doing what I think you are doing." I slowly said. "Then you are not a friend." I could almost see Star rolling her eyes. _"Whatever loser."_ she hang up on me, but I didn't really care.

"So, what where we talking about again?" I asked, a smile on my face, I actually felt relieved. "A...about the Libary, but Deli, did you just get dumped by Star?" I rolled my eyes. "It's not like we were in a..." I started. "You know what I mean." Sam said, I sighed. "Whatever, she wasn't a real friend anyway."

Sam slowly nodded. "So, we did the catching up, do you wanna talk about your powers now?" Sam asked. "No." I stated. "You can't hide from them ya know." Sam said, I sighed. "I know, but it's just... I don't know, I feel like whenever we start about it again, you are going to tell me to tell Danny." I said. "I'm not telling him." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Fine, whatever you want, but what are you going to do _with _your powers?" I frowned. "I don't know.. I guess I'm helping people, but I don't really know how." I said. "You should try to go ghost." Sam said thoughtfull. "How am I supposed to do that?" I asked.

Sam just smirked.

* * *

"Sam, I don't think this is such a good idea." I mumbled, staring down to the street, the people looked so small. "Oh c'mon, I'm positive the Adrinaline will make you change form." I rolled my eyes at Sam. "Yeah, but what if someone _sees _Sam?" Sam chuckled. "That's not gonna happen, now Jump." I shook my head. "Maybe we should try it differently..." I mumbled. "I said Jump!" Sam said.

I jumped.

The wind against my face felt amazing, but I realized within a second that if I didn't figure out how too change fast, I would die, fully this time. "Change, Change." I said, seeing the ground come closer and closer. It felt like forever untill I reached the ground, I was only half way now, but then again, we had been on the highist builing in Amity Park, which was really high.

Half way... "C'mon, I'm a Halfa, I can do this!" Is whispered to myself, seeing the ground come even closer, I closed my eyes, waiting to hit the ground. After several seconds, I still didn't feel pain, was it over already? did I hit the ground? Was I dead? I opened my eyes.

I was flying. and there was no body down the buildingm so I wasn't dead. I had changed. I flew up to the building again, and somehow managed to land safely. "You did it!" Sam said, looking at me. She smirked. "What?" I asked. "Like it or not. But you look really much like Danny." I rolled my eyes. "Please just shut up?" I asked in a teasing way, looking down. I wore a black with white jumpsuit like Danny's but more girly _(see picture, It's supposed to be Deli in her ghostform). _"Green eyes?" I asked. "Jup." Sam said. "White hair..." I took a lock of my ponytal, that reached my hips, it was white.

"So... what now?" I asked. Suddenly, the blue mist, _my ghostsence_, escaped my lips. "Be ware!" A femilliar voice yelled. "It's just the box ghost." Sam said. "I guess you could train on him." I frowned. "He isn't doing anything." I stated. "He's being irritating." Sam said, I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I'll try, Danny isn't around anyway."

I looked at my feet, and concentrated on flying, smooth flying, the wind against my face. I went up in the air, and smiled, turning to the box ghost. "Hey box ghost!" I yelled, he turned to me. "Let's hope I'm naturally gifted." I said, catching the termos Sam trew to me. I flew closer to the boxghost, opening the termos and pointing it at him.

"How does this thing work again?" I wondered aloud, looking for a button or anything. "Just concentrate!" Sam yelled, I did as she said. "No!" The box ghost yelled as he was sucked into the cilinder formed thermos. "That was just too easy." I grinned, landing next to Sam again. "Now, can we please get of off this building?" I asked, realizing I had changed back human, like it was that simple, I guess it worked on instinct, Danny made it always seem like that.

"Yes." Sam said, the smile never leaving het face.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Can you believe this?" Danny asked when I came walking into the kitchen next morning, he pointed at the Tv, where a ghostgirl was fighting the box-ghost. "Hey box-ghost!" she yelled, catching a theromos from somebody that wasn't seen on the screen. "Let's see if I'm naturaly gifted." she chuckled and sucked the Ghost in the thermos. Before flying out of the screen.

I froze, was that... me? "She's all over the news! And she uses a thermos! That's my thing!" Danny said, the screen went from the now empty spot in the air, to a newsreader. "_We call her Ghostwoman."_ I chuckled by the stupid name, but stopped when I realized they where talking about me. _"And we are all dieing to know: Is she good, or is she evil?"_

The screen went black, and it took me a while to realize that Danny had putten the tv off. It was sunday, and we had all the time of the world today, so I didn't get why he did that, untill it hit me. _He Jalous... _"How did that girl even get a thermos? Itwas a fenton Thermos I'm sure, it was green." I rolled my eyes. "Danny, maybe you should be happy you don't have to do all the work on your own anymore."

Danny rolled his eyes too. "Puh-Leeze, that girl is hardly a ghost fighter, you could tell by the way she was trying to stay in the air." I stood up. "I'll be in my room." I said, he nodded, not realizing he had offended me. Clueless as he was.

I closed the door behind me carefully, smiling as I did, and walked over to the mirror. I actually felt good, free. For the first time sinds I first went to highschool, I wasn't under pressure of being a B-list girl anymore, I had my _real _best friend back, and she had even told me what was going on between her and Danny!

I smiled, even though I was mad at Danny, I did think it was kinda cute how he didn't notice Sam liked him. A lot. I sighed deeply, my happy mind taking over again. I sat down on my bed, when my mobile phone rang, I picked it up, expecting Sam.

_"Hey Deli, I heard they kicked you out of tha group?" _Dash asked, I froze, what did he want from me? He was an Elite, if they caught him talking to me, he would be out to, unless this was a joke. "What do you want, Dash?" I asked. he sighed. _"Listen, I know this is the last thing you would expect, and especially from me... but... Would you like to go out sometime?" _My eyes grew big.

He was right, I didn't see that one coming. "Ehm... Okay? when?" I asked, to confused to say anything else. "What about friday night, 6 o'clock? I'll pick you up at your place and then we can go see an movie or something?" I nodded, "Deli?" Right! He couldn't see that. "Yeah, that would be great." I said. "Okay! See ya on school!" Dash was the one to hang up, I could only stare at my phone.

O. My. Gosh. Why did I say yes? This was probably a joke! I was just kicked out of the Elite! Dash was from the Elite! I couldn't trust him anymore! But somehow, this feeling in my stomach wouldn't go away.

The day went by quickly, and the evening came, Sam burst trough my door, jumping on my bed, and laughing. "You should have seen Danny's face when he opened the door! Man is he pissed! He doesn't like the idea of another Ghosthero at all." I nodded, I had been staring out of my window, but now I sat down next to her.

"Yeah, you should've seen his face when it was on the news this morning, they call me ghostwoman, I don't really like that name though." I said. Sam grinned. "I know, I saw the news too, but I was coming to tell you the great news, apparently, some restoration in hte school this weekend got out of hand, so we are free tomorrow." I smiled. "Nice."

Sam sighed. "So, had any _calls_ lately?" I frowned. "How did you..." I asked. "Oh come on, you have butterfly's in your stomach, it's written all over your face, and on a sunday, what other way could that have happened then the phone? So who is he, is he cute, when are you two going out? What are you going to do?" I looked at my hands with a guilty expression.

"Well, It's... Dash." I mumbled, Sam's expression didn't change, she was still staring at me with these crious eyes, and this made me feel a little better. "I think he is cute, but I'm sure you won't agree with me on that." She chuckled, "You got that right, I do get what he sees in you, and what you see in him though, you two are like... total opposides from eachother, it's a ying-yang thing." I frowned, but nodded, understanding what she meant.

"We are going out this friday." I mumbled. "And we are seeing a movie." Sam nodded. "I'm afraid it's a joke though." I whispered, she looked up at me. "Oh believe me, it's not. I know these kind of things." She smiled, and I couldn't help but smile too. "Soooooo, what about you and Danny?" I asked, she made a face. "I think we are getting closer to the boyfriend girlfriend zone, though I'm not sure..." She grinned.

"Shouldn't you be telling me _not _to date your brother? Isn't that what best friends do?" I froze. Best friends, where we really best friends again? I knew the awnser, yes. we where. "I guess I just think you two would make a lovely couple?" I smiled, and she rolled her eyes. "You aren't judging by Dash asking me out, so I'm not judging if there's someone between you and my brother." I stated, growing serious.

"Did you mean it?" I asked. "What?" she asked. "About us being best friends." I mumbled. "Of course I meant that!" I sighed. "I don't feel like I deserve your friendship, I let you down." I stated. "No, you didn't, you snapped back to reality, so were good. When you told me we would never really be like we where before again, you where right, it was always you and you're brother against all the others in the world, including me. But that wall is gone now." I looked up at her, realizing she was right.

And then the blue mist escaped my lips, I looked out of the window from where I was sitting, seeing Danny and another ghost I didn't know fighting against each-other. "Who's that?" I asked. "Thats... Vlad?" Sam asked. "Why would he be here, isn't he supposed to be in wisconsin?"

Suddenly I recognizxed him, he had attacked my father during the reunion in wisconsin. Danny had called him Plasmius. Right on the moment I looked at Sam, realizing this, I heared a loud: "Whoah!" And Danny crashing into the wall. "Woah, I think he needs help..." I said. "I think so too." Sam said, I stood up, concentrating on the adrinaline I felt felt when I first changed, two blue rings appeared around my waist.

They went up and down, and turned me into my ghost form. "Stay here." I mumbled, before opening the window, and flying trough, Danny didn't see me coming out of the wondow though, and Sam quickly closed it behind me so it wouldn't show. "Hey you!" I yelled. "Vampire-ish ghost... thing!" I yelled, Plasmius/Vlad looked at me. "Who are you?" he asked, Danny looked at me too, "Yeah, who are you?" he hissed.

I flew over to him, he was right, I needed to concentrate to stay in the air. "Relax I'm on your side, now can we please kick that ghosts butt?" I asked, Danny frowned, but nodded, and turned to Plasmius/Vlad. "You are that girl from the news, Ghostwoman." he said, and started laughing. "You are hardly a woman, the way you fool around, you look like a girl, like him when he first started!" Plasmius/Vlad pointed to Danny.

This hit me on a wrong point. "I will not. be compared. to ANYONE!" I yelled, shooting an ectoray, and I have absolutely no idea how I did this, right in his face. Plasmius/Vlad was obviously mad now, "Well you have quit a temper." he said, he pointed to Danny. "I will be back young Daniel, teach your sidekick some respect." he said, before diseapearing into the night.

"I'm not his sidekick you...you... you Twisted mind of a fruitloop!" I yelled after him. before turning to Danny, he had a cocky smile on his face, and a look of curiousity in his eyes. "You know, you shouldn't let your anger out like that, it almost makes you look... evil? No that's not the right word. Twisted I guess, or... sad." His eyes searched mine.

"Plasmius is right though, you don't look like a ghostwoman to me." he said. "That's because ghostwoman isn't my name." I said. "Then what is your name?" good question, would my name just be Deli Phantom? or would this give away my identity too easy? at least to Danny, who would link Deli Fenton and Deli Phantom I'm sure.

"The name's Delilah Phantom." I said, hoping my brother was really as Clueless as I though. "That's funny my sist..." He shook his head, "Nevermind, I'm Danny, Danny Phantom..." I chuckled, acting like it was about the lack of origionality, while it actually just was because I was pretending to meet my twinbrother for the first time. "Could we be family? we do look much alike." I asked, just to act like I didn't know him. "Erhm.. I don't think so, I wasn't born as a... you know." I nodded.

"I know." I whispered, suddenly realizing the sun was long gone, and it must at least be one o'clockin the night. "I ah... have to go." I said, Danny nodded. "Me too, maybe I'll see you around." I nodded, waiting 'till he left before knocking on the window, I still wasn't sure how to go intangible.

Sam opened the window, "And, how did it go?" she asked me, while I flew pat her, sat on my bed and turned back human. "I guess it went well, if you don't count how akward that meeting was." Sam grinned, and looked at her watch. "Geez it's three o'clock, my parents are gonna kill me." I grinned. "No they arent, just stay here and tell your parents you where having a girlsnight tomorow." Sam grinned. "Yeah, I gues they won't mind that, as my mom is constantly pushing for me to find some friends that aren't boy." I grinned, you can borrow PJ's from me, and I guess we have a new, unused toothbrush somewhere around here." I said.

"Yeah, like we are going to sleep?" Sam said, I shook my head. "Since we are free tomorow, I'm guessing we are definitly not sleeping. Let's watch a movie!" I said. "Wich one?" Sam asked. "It." I declared. Sam smiled. "Hell yeah."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When Sam and I walked into the kitchen next morning, the tv was on, apparently, Danny had gotten the message of: No school today, because he was also in his PJ's, he blushed when Sam walked intot he kitchen after me, dropping the goodmorning he was giving me. I think Danny wasn't used to having Sam around him while he wore PJ's, or maybe it was of her being in PJ's, I don't know.

"Yeah, as much as I would like to see my brother and my best friend make out, I'd rather not." I said. Sam and Danny both looked at me blushing. "I mean, It's not that I wouldn't love for you two to start dating, but I'd rather not see what happens if you start making out now, in the kitchen, in PJ's, while Sam is wearing a top and a baggy pants, and I repeat a TOP, and Danny is _only _wearing a pants." No, he didn't have a T-shirt on or something, I don't exactly know why, it could have something to do with the temprature. Which was even for me, a halfa, very, very warm.

"Yeah, okay, as much as I like hearing you talking about Sam and me like that, I was watching tv." Danny said, looking at the tv, I chuckled seeing what he was watching. It was the news, with a picture of me and Danny, both in ghostform, I was really pissed, and a green ray came out of my hand, and shot to someone outside of the screen, however, the screen was frozen, it was only a Photo.

_"Now all we are wondering, does Danny Phantom have a new sidekick, or perhaps a new girlfriend?" _I tried not to trow up, where they suggesting I should date my brother? That was just Nasty! "She's not. My sidekick." Danny said. "She is pretty nice though." he mumbled. I grinned. "Told ya." I mumbled, turning to Sam.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked, Sam grinned. "We could go to the Nasty Burger maybe?" she said. "And do what? Eat burgers all day? no thanks." I said. "The mall then." I grinned. "Since when do you like shopping?" I asked. "Since you need a new outfit for your date on friday." she said.

Danny started coughing. "You are having a date?!" he asked, I nodded, turning around to him. "Jup." I said. "With who?" he asked. "Dash." I said, telling him with my eyes not to make a remark on that. "Oh... well... have fun." he said, turning to the tv again, now watching some stupid cartoon.

"C'mon." I told Sam. "Let's dress so we can go." Sam nodded.

* * *

"What about that guy?" Sam asked me. "A small five." I mumbled, not really looking, just giving a random number. "Are you kidding? That guy is like, so hot!" Sam said, I frowned. "You sound like Paulina." I told her, Sam laughed. "Maybe that is because I haven't really had a girls day for so long, lets just get you something nice and go to a bookstore or something."

I smiled, that sounded more like it. "Okay, where to go?" I asked. "I heared there is this new shop, S&F, maybe we should look there?" I almost puked. "Sam, Style and Fasion is one of the most expensive shops there are." Sam frowned. "Right, sorry." I grinned. "What about that store?" I pointed to the store I always got my clothes from.

"Yes, that looks better." Sam nodded, I frowned, she wasn't herself today, giving boys numbers and telling me to go to expensive shops and all... I decided to talk with her about it later.

* * *

With two bags, one of the clothes I was going to where and one with a book, I came home that afternoon, I sat down next to Danny. "I got you a book." I told him, taking out a book called: The Adventures of Danny Phantom. Danny chuckled. "I never agreed to this..." he said, opening it.

Appearently, he found something funny. "What is it?" I asked. "Well, they don't know I'm a halfa, so they kinda screwed the whole story up, the prologue is al about a human boy with blonde hair and green eyes dieing." He grinned. "Well, I saw it, and I though: Maybe Danny would like that?" Danny smiled.

"Thanks sis." he told me, I grinned. "Thats okay. Now, about Dash, I know you don't like him, and I know he is a jerk to you, but ever since Kwan cheated on me, he was nice to me, and I don't want to hear a thing about him." Danny sighed, and nodded. "Somehow, I think it will turn out alright if you date him." Danny mumbled. "He is nice to you."

* * *

The week went by quickly, there weren't much ghost attacks, and Delilah Phantom didn't have to show up anymore that week, Danny Phantom took care of the most of it, and even though I hated letting my brother do most of the work, I did leave him in peace, after all, he didn't know Delilah Fenton and Phantom where the same. That was actually pretty funny, since he found it weird people didn't find out about him.

Friday came, and I was pretty nervous, though Sam kept telling me it would be fine. "But what if a ghost attacks?" I said. "What if Plasmius returns? I shouldn't go." I said, Sam laughed. "You worry too much, It'll be fine, Dash likes you, a lot." I sighed, and brushed my hair, diciding to keep it lose. "How do I look?" I turned to Sam, that gave me the Tumbs up.

"Really?" I turned to the mirror again, and looked at my dress I though was a little_ too_ sexy. It was lovely though, Sam hadpiccked it for me, but she did use the collors I liked, white and blue, so I was wearing a blue dress that was only staying on my body because of a white lint just above my breasts, and a white lint around my hips. It went down to just above my knees, and I also wore blue sandals, since it was very warm. Summervacation was getting closer.

"I mean it, you look great!" Sam said, I had talked with her about how I though she wasn't herself lately, first off she had been mad, but then she had told me I was right, and she had turned into the old Sam again. She was pretty anoyed right now. "But isn't it too... naked?" I asked, Sam laughed. "That's barely naked Deli, if pauline would have chosen a dress, it would have barely gone down under her hips and..." I stopped her since I didn't want to see Paulina in my mind right now.

"Okay okay, I get it!" I said, and then the doorbell rang, I rushed downstairs, quickly looking to myself in the mirror that hang in the hall again before opening the door. "Hey Dash." I said, seeing the blond haired boy in front of me, he had done some preparing himself to, his hair was a little messier then normal, but in a way I liked it, and he wore a green T-shirt with the words: Proud to be green, on it, that made him look very nice. He also wore jeans, and green shoes.

By the way he looked at me, I could tell he had looked at my clothing too, and he smiled. "Are we going?" he asked, I nodded. "Yeah, Guys, I'llbe gone now!" I yelled, Sam's head popped out from above the stairs. "Alright, have fun, and be _safe_." I didn't like the way she said safe, because I knew very well what she meant, but it wasn't get that far, I liked Dash and all, but I surely wasn't ready for that.

We walked to the cinema, not really talking, but it was a nice silence. Talking was better though. "So, Sam was over at your house?" he asked, I was suprised he didn't even call her gothfreak. "Yeah, she's a good friend." I said, Dash smiled. "That's nice, I'm sorry about your relationship with Kwan and Star though." I rolled my eyes. "They weren't real friends." I said, Dash chuckled. "You got that right."

The cinema was buzzy, most likely because it was friday night, and Dash and I barely got the tickets, we where lucky. I didn't like the movie that much, mostly because there was a kid in front of us that kept yelling: "Zombie! Zombie!" and I was glad when it was over, that wasn't because of Dash though, I had much fun with Dash, we had had some whine (appearantly, it had been lady's night, which I though was very funny, because the woman that celled the drinks was drunk, and didn't even ask our ages), and we where pretty drunk by now, as he walked me to my house.

"I had much fun with you Dash." I told him when we stood before the door. "Yeah, me too." he told me, giving me a cocky smile, before leaning in and kissing me. I kissed him back, the kiss was passionated, and soft, and I felt like he consumed me. Finally, we broke appart, I wasn't that drunk, though my hormones where raging.

"See you monday Dash." I softly whispered, giving him one last kiss before going to the door, and waving at him before closing it, I walked upstairs, and let myself fall on my bed with a smile. I was alone, It felt nice to be alone for once, and I felt happy, free, wanted, loved.

Of course, my ghost sence had to ruin it.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I got out of my bed, and turned ghost, before I opened the window and jumpedout of it. Since I was a little drunk I didn't think of the though I had to fly, and I fell onto the ground with a loud thud. I heeared a man's voice laugh, and recognized the voice as Skulker. I really wasn't in the mood for this.

I stood up shakingly, and flew into the air, this time actually flying. "You know ghostgirl, if you wouldn't be drunk you would be at least a bit of a chalenge." I rolled my eyes. "I'm not as drunk as you think I am." Yeah, that kinda was bluffing, but that didn't matter, as Skulker was suddenly catched with a Fenton thermos.

"Hey." I heared my brothers voice. I gigled, okay, I admit, I was drunk, very drunk. "Hey Danny, thanks for catching that one, I don't think bluffing would have helped me win." I said, "Yeah, what happened anyway? you are obviously drunk." I rolled my eyes, "Not that drunk. I can still fly." I said.

"Really? you did fall out of the _window_ you know." I froze, my mind was as clear as ever. "You saw that?" I asked, he nodded, a dissapointed smile on his face. He knew. I needed to be sure though. "What else... did you see?" I asked, taking a deep breath. "You, on your bed, smiling, and then frowning after your ghostsence went off." Jup, now I was sure. "You know." I stated.

"Yes, but why didn't you tell me? I told you as one of the first! And you? Who did you tell? No-one appearantly." he said, I sighed. "I did tell someone, I told Sam." Danny seemedangry now. "Okay, so what made you dicide _not_ to tell me? I'm your brother! We are twins!"

I gave him a death glare. "So? what does that have to do with anything?" I asked, my voice growing louder and louder. "Ssh, our parents will hear." Danny said, It drove me over the edge. "I DON'T CARE EVEN IF THE WHOLE WORLD WOULD HEAR! JUST BECAUSE WE ARE TWINS, DOESN'T MEAN WE HAVE TO SHARE EVERYTHING! WE AREN'T ONE PERSON! WE ARE TWO DIFFERENT INDUVIDUALS, AND I HAVE THE RIGHT TO KEEP MY OWN SECRETS. SCREW YOU! SCREW. YOU!" I yelled.

Lights in the street went on, as Danny was just staring at me. "You're right." he said, no emotion in his voice. "We don't have to share everything." He was going to go inside again. "Oh, and one more thing, I get your feelings now, and I guess you are right, we might be twins, but you are not my sister." **(AN: yes, I got that one from Zak and cody. Don't blame me, after all it's called FANFICTION, and I'm fan of them too.) **He finally went inside, just before the first people started coming outside.

And I felt numb, not able to go inside I just landed on the street, not caring that anyone would see me, I changed human. Suprisingly, people where all staring at the sky still, so nobody saw me change, I guess I was lucky. I sat down on the street, it started raining, and I started sobbing right after that. I don't know how long I sat there, letting myself get wet and not caring if people saw me.

When the sun started rising and the rain was long gone, I finally got my body to stand up and walk to the door. I felt like everything went in automatic Pilot, as I walked up the stairs, opened the door of my room, and let myself fall on my bed, giving the ceiling an emotionless stare.

* * *

I didn't talk to Sam when she came in later that day, and she immedeatly assumed something went terribly wrong with Dash. "Oh my god, Deli, was it a Joke after all?" she asked, I said nothing. "He didn't... rape you? Did he?" I gave her no answer, I just stared at the ceiling.

I felt like I was death, but my body didn't realize it yet. Danny had said to me that I wasn't his sister, and maybe he was right. If I where really his sister, I would have just told him about my ghost part. If I where really his sister, I wouldn't have yelled at him like that.

I lay on my bed like that the whole weekend, never picking up my phone, and never answering anyone for anything at all, just staring at the ceiling. I didn't sleep, I didn't eat, I didn't drink, I just wanted to die, and I hoped death would come for me soon. I felt like a terrible person.

I had done so much wrong in my life, first off, I hat left Sam, my best friend, for the Elite in highschool, second, I hated my brother for having ghostpowers, _just _because he was getting more attention, and most Importantly, I had yelled at my brother so hard the whole street had woken up. Now I just felt like dieing, and the worst part might have been that nobody was trieing to stop me.

Yes sometimes my parents would walk into my room and ask me if I wanted something, but when I didn't answer, they just left me again, not even bothering to tell me that what I was doing was wrong. When monday morning came, I had to drag myself out of my pool of darkness. Because there was one person I felt like would even try to cheer me up, even Sam hadn't tried that, she had just asked me some questions and left.

Dash.

I just hoped he could make me feel better, any better at all. I just wanted this hole in my body to go away, I once again felt like when I first got my ghostpowers, like would break into pieces if I didn't hold my body together. This made me realize one thing though. My brother was more important to me then I first thought he was.

That didn't matter though, because he didn't care about me, even my parents didn't care about me, and Jazz? I hadn't seen her all weekend. I looked like a wreck when I went to school, walking, I didn't care though, I didn't care about anything anymore. Nobody cared about me, so why would I care?

I spend 1st and 2nd period staring, not bothering to follow the lessons, and when the pause finally came, all I could do was sit down on my own. Dash did sit down in front of me though, even though I looked horrible. "You okay?" he asked, I shrugged, it was the first reaction I gave in days, but of course Dash didn't know that.

"What happened?" I didn't want to answer that quistion, I felt like trowing up when he asked it, and I looked up, my eyes searching his, before locking. "Did somebody hurt you?" he asked, I shrugged. "Somebody I know?" I shrugged again.

Suddenly, Paulinastood next to our table, "Dash sweety, why are you talking to that loser?" she asked, pointing at me. "Well, I um..." he never got the change to speak. Paulina turned to me. "If I ever see you close to my boyfriend again, I will kill you." she said, then she pointed at Dash, "C'mon, we need to plan our back together party."

Dash sighed, looked at me, and whispered: "I'm sorry." before standing up and following the queen bee. My eyes closed, and I felt broken, there was nothing holding me together now, all I could do was feel reallity slip out of my fingers as I opened my eyes again.

They where all. going. to pay.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After school I imediatly walked to my room, ignoring my mom. "Deli?" she said, wanting to talk to me but I just ignored it. When I entered my room, I closed the door and let myself fall on my bed. Staring at the ceiling again. My bedroom door opened, it was my mom. "Deli, I need to talk to you." Somehow, she gave me hope that she was going to tell me to get out of bed and be normal again.

"Danny has been acting weird lately, did anything happen?" Danny. It was always Danny, Danny this, Danny that. Danny Danny Danny. People didn't care about me. "Yes mom, something did happen, like, almost a year ago, and he didn't dare to tell you because you are a freakin' ghosthunter!" I jumped up.

"Go away!" I yelled, she seemed scared of me, and I know why, my eyes feeled colder, they had flashed green, but I didn't care. "Go check on your _perfect_ Danny! See if I care!" My mom startedmoving backwards, My eyes flashed blue again, and as soon as my mom left, I fel on my bed. Crieing.

* * *

I spend my whole day crieing, I knew they were going to pay, I had sworn it to myself. But how was I going to do that? I was just one girl, and nobody loved me, they where all about my brother. Danny Danny Danny. What was wrong with me? Why didn't my own parents even love me?

My eyes snapped open, I wasn't just one girl, I had ghostpowers. I grinned, standing up again, and turning into my alter-ego. I opened my window, and flew outside, breathing in the afternoon air, I flew higher, and looked down on the citty. Suddenly, a helicopter few next to me.

"Ghostwoman!" someone with a camara and a microphone yelled, I glared at him. "The names Delilah cidicen, and I'm hardly a woman." I said, "Okay Delilah, we have heared that you and Danny Phantom had an argument earlier this week, can you fill us in on that?"

I frowned. "We just had an argument, siblings have arguments, go back to your lives already." I said, the man's eyes grew big. "He's your sibling?!" I rolled my eyes. "Bye sir!" I said, before flying away. He didn't follow me thanks to god, I flew, how was I going to let them pay? I could just kill them all.

No, that way they wouldn't suffer, maybe I should just start with some small bad things... steal something? I could do that? what did other ghosts do? Should I attack the Nasty Burger or something? The mall? I could do that. I flew to the mall. "Look, It's Ghostwoman! Hi Ghostwoman!" somebody yelled, I frowned, recisiting my hand that wanted to wave back, it was a little girl...

I couldn't to this. I wasn't bad, I was just angry and lonely, maybe I should just go talk to Danny, or Sam. Not Dash, Dash could rot with his little whore. I sighed, and turned back to the direction home. I flew back. I couldn't let the black hole consume me, not now, not with my powers. They couldn't be used for evil.

When I landed in my room, Sam was there. "Catching some wind?" She asked, I grinned. "Yeah." I mumbled. "Sorry about Dash." Sam mumbled, I rolled my eyes. "He's just a jerk." I said, Sam frowned. "I didn't mean the Paulina thing, I meant." I shook my head, "It doesn't matter." I said, not wanting to hear whatever she said, I turned back human, and sat down on my bed.

"Sam I'm sorry for last weekend, I felt depressed." I said, Sam smiled. "It's okay." I frowned. "I need to go talk to Danny though." I stood up again, she nodded, and I left the room, walking over to Danny's, the door was open. "Danny?" I asked, Danny looked up from his homework. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I'm really, really sorry!" I didn't know what to say other then that, Danny looked up at me. "I'm sorry too, you are my sister, and my twin, and I shouldn't have said that." I knew what he meant. "Hug?" he asked, I smiled, and we hugged.

For once, it felt right again.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next morning, I didn't have to drag myself out of a black hole of pain, I didn't feel like I was broken in thousand pieces anymore, but in the back of my mind I kept screaming. There was still that part of me that asked: What is wrong with me? Why don't my own parents even love me? I needed to keep pushing it far away, in a box in the back of my mind, where it felt like a prisoner. Where I felt like a prisoner.

Maybe I was just to much Drama, but I kept thinking about that one moment in my black hole, where I though that everything would be alright, when my mom came in. And she asked me about Danny. I shook my head to lose my thoughts, and jumped out of my bed, walking over to the mirror. I looked exactly as what I felt like: A wreck.

I couldn't remember the last time I ate something, and that's exactly what I looked like, right now, if somebody saw me, they would probably think I had an eating disorder. But was it an eating disorder if you couldn't find the strenght to eat? Was it an eating disorder if you felt like it wouldn't matter if you ate or not?

I sighed, I needed to stop thinking like this, or the black hole would break me again, I couldn't let that happen, If I didn't live for others, I needed to live for myself. I started brushing my hair, and put it up in a ponytail so my face looked at least a little normal. Right now, I was asking myself how long I didn't eat. 4 days.

I didn't put on my usual clothing, I put on a hoody and a long jeans, so people wouldn't see I had gotten skinnyer. I put on my shoes and walked downstairs, taking some cornflakes and eating them slowly, Danny came downstairs too. "Morning." he said, followed by a loud yawn, I grinned. "Morning." Our ghostsences escaped our lips at the same time.

Danny grinned. "Wanna work together?" he asked. "I don't know, I need to talk about that with my lawyer." I said, he rolled his eyes, "Hilarious." he said, before jumping up and turning ghost, I followed him and he flew trough the roof, I frowned, not sure how to follow him, soon, he came back and well, crashed into the table.

"Well, thanks for the help." he said. "How am I supposed to follow you?" I asked, Danny grinned. "Sorry, I forgot this is all still pretty new to you." Yeah, no kidding. "Just... concentrate I guess..." I did as he said. "I don't know if I can do this." I said. "I only turned intangible once, and that was an accident." Danny laughed. "Are you kidding? you are such a quick learner! you must be naturally gifted!" I looked down at myself, and saw he was right.

I was Intangible. He flew trough the roof, and I flew after him, it was Skulker. "Hello ghostchildren." He said, I grinned. "Hello skulkhead." I said, he rolled his eyes, "Very funny." Danny and I laughed.

It wasn't that much of a fight, Skulker was soon sucked into the thermos, and Danny and I landed. "By the way, did you say something to mom about my ghostpowers? she acts like she knows." Danny said, I looked at my feet. "Well, I said... nevermind, I keep thinking you... we should tell her." I said, Danny bit his lower lip. "I think you are right. I'm done being afraid of my own parentsand I don't want to put you trough that either."

With that, we both turned human, not caring if anybody saw, imediatly, people of the media came to us. "You two are the ghostboys and the ghostgirl?!" a man asked me, I nodded. "That's so awsome, how did that happen?" he asked Danny. "Well, I got in a lab accident and we aren't sure what happened to Deli, but she got involved in a ghost fight." Danny said, our parents ran out of the house, hugging me and Danny, appareantly, this was live.

"Did you guys know your children where heroes?" a reporter asked my mom. she smiled. "No, we didn't, but I'm very proud." she turned to me and Danny. "I'm proud at you, both of you." she said, and Dad got us into this big Family hug in which Jazz soon followed, who didn't know what was going on since she just stepped out of the car, but she surely knew this was a family moment.

"So, Delilah, you came into sight a lot later then your brother, is there anything you wanna say?" a reporter asked me when our hug ended, Jazz started to understand now. I grinned. "Yes there is." I turned to the camera. "Ghostwoman? seriously? I'M FOURTEEN!"

* * *

**The end, for now.**

**(Well, actually, I'm already working on a sequel so this story isn't over yet in big time, but yeah...)**


	11. Epilogue

So yeah, You could say my story has ended happy. Or you could say there is still so much I have to do. I need to talk to Dash, I need to live... I need that little part of my mind that's keeping me locked up and screaming to stop..

But for now, all I can do is wait out what is going to happen, 'cause hell am I ready for it!


End file.
